Memories
by iluvbooks57
Summary: One of Homura's long since forgotten universes. What will happen this time? Will Homura continue fighting.
1. Homura

**Hey guys! I have had this idea for a while now and I wanted to write this!**

I'm falling.

Falling through time.

Where are you, Madoka?

When will I finally find you?

How can I save you?

I wished to save Madoka. In the process, I forgot myself. I can't remember my parents or if I had any siblings.

I hardly remember my name.

Madoka.

Save Madoka.

That is only thing I have left.

My name is Homura Akemi, and sold my soul for a single wish.

o0o

I have seen so many horrible deaths and lived through the past month more times than I can remember.

And I will see many more deaths before it is my turn.

I am certain of that.

What death will see next?

What horrible tragedy?

What Madoka?

I guess I am about to find out.

o0o

I always wake up in the same hospital bed.

I prepared myself for anything and went to school.

I pretend to pay attention, but I don't. I always focus on her. The months are honestly a blur.

Hey, if you are constantly keeping track on the purity of your friends soul wouldn't you forget everything else you knew up till then?

She always pities herself. A reason why she dies so often. of course it is sometimes my fault. Not reaching her in time.

I wonder what reason it will be this time.

 **Hey guys, next chapter will be Mami's point of view. See you then!**


	2. Mami

**Hey! this story is gonna be from Mami's point of view**

 _Hey, stop it, okay. You can at least try to not cry. You have to stay strong. You can defeat it. You will defeat this which._

I am so weak. At least no one is here to see me cry.

When I die, it will be a quiet one, almost no one will remember.

I failed... Madoka...I'm sorry...

I told you guys not to make a contract and now... your best friend...

Sayaka... I am sorry... I really am sorry...

But I can't change this...Hitomi is dead now... It's my fault.

Mami felt tears coming...I'm sorry...

"Mami, watch out for that familiar." Kuebye said.

Why? Why should I care? Why do I continue fighting?

Mami shook her head. No. I need to keep fighting. For all of the innocent souls.

"Alright; Sayaka, Madoka, watch from a distance."

'But-" Sayaka started.

"Just do as I say. And if anything happens, forget about me."

"Mami-"

"No Madoka, I chose this fate."

Sayaka and Madoka watched her fight like they said they would but they looked scared. They haad never looked scared at a witch fight before.

"Don't worry, I will defeat it."

Madoka nodded but she didn't look comforted.

What is wrong with her today?

Oh yeah... A whole lot is wrong. Her best friend is dead.

Mami turned her backs to them. A single tear slide down her face. I am useless.

She fought as though she had lost her drive. Her reason for fighting.

at the end of it she said "Go home Sayaka and Madoka."

"Why?" Madoka asked.

"Because you don't want to know what happens to magical girls after you can no longer clean your soul."

"It wasn't your fault Mami!" Sayaka yelled.

"I am the only one able to take responsibility. Human lives rest on my shoulders."

"And what happens when you can no longer bear the weight?" Madoka asked.

"Go home."

"You don't have to carry it alone Mami."

"GO AWAY!" Mami yelled and started running back to her apartment.

I have lost all hope of saving graces. I cry for my lost soul. I pretended to be strong for too long. My soul has finally snapped under the weight. I see the truth.

o0o

The next morning Madoka came by my apartment.

"Mami? Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, I am better than okay."

"So are you ready for school?"

Mami laughed

"Can't you see Madoka? Magical girls are demons. I sold my soul to become a demon. And I do intend to become a demon."

"Mami?" Madoka said with tears in her eyes, "What are you saying?"

"Accept your fate, It's useless to fight. We all have inner demons. They always come out. Do you see now? It's a losing battle."

And with that, Mami smiled and a single tear dropped. Then Mami's blessed soul turned into a cursed grief seed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sticking to my schedule!**

 _I can't trust the irregular to kill Mami now... I will have to call one of the others... Oh well. Kyoko always wants more grief seeds._ Kyubye thought as he ran from Mami's house with Madoka behind him.

"What happened to Mami?"

"She lost hope. Mami was a magical girl who fought to protect others. It was only a matter of time before she died from depression after she blamed herself for Hitomi's death."

"Man... Not only Hitomi... Is Mami really lost?"

"She became the very thing she spent her life to hunt."

"That's horrible."

"It's the fate of magical girls."

"Madoka?"

Madoka looked up.

"Sayaka!"

"What are you doing?" Madoka sniffled.

"It's... it's Mami..."

Sayaka's eyes widened, she ran in the direction of Mami's house.

"No, Sayaka, we need to go in the opposite direction."

"Why?"

"Kyubye is leading us to where this... Kyoko... lives."

"He has a replacement for Mami? Already?"

"Yeah... We have to go now. She is our new trainer."

"Well, I refuse to go!" Sayaka started running away.

"Sayaka stop!" she just kept running.

"Come on, Madoka, we have to go."

"Okay..."

o0o

Madoka ran into an old church that Kuybye had jumped into. A red haired girl sat in there, eating apples.

"So she finally kicked the can?"

"Yes, the city is yours now."

o0o

Sayaka sat in the hospital room while Kyoske was sleeping. _I can't take this anymore. I can't sit back and be helpless. Two of my friends are dead and one is in the hospital for the rest of his life... Why... I just wish I could..._

 _What was that just now?_ Sayaka looked up to see Kuybye above her.

"I wish I can protect everyone I care about and that as long as I live they won't be in despair!" Sayaka felt a burning in her chest. then the contract began.


End file.
